


It's a Holiday

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Bondage, Other, Stocks, Teasing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Santa has left an unexpected gift for George and Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	It's a Holiday

George awoke, facing the window. The first thing he saw was the beautiful pearly white blanket of fresh snow decorating the outside. It must have fallen overnight. Perhaps mother nature was getting into the holiday spirit as well...

Most mornings, George would have simply gone back to sleep, but today was special. It was Christmas! He immediately jumped out of bed and skipped to Sapnap’s room. He didn’t even bother knocking, he simply burst into his room, tiptoed over to his bed, and began shaking his still sleeping friend. 

“Sapnap! Sapnap!” George whispered into his ear.

Sapnap gave a sleepy groan in response.

“Come on, wake up sleepy head! It’s Christmas! Time to open our presents!” George shook him a little more.

It took a few minutes of George bugging him, but eventually, Sapnap pulled his blankets off and rolled out of bed. 

“I guess we should go wake Dream up.” Sapnap said as they walked out of his bedroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To their surprise, Dream wasn’t in his bed. After knocking several times with no response, they eventually entered his room, and saw that his bed was empty, his sheets and pillows in disarray. Dream never bothered to make his bed in the morning, claiming that it was “a waste of time.”

The two friends concluded that Dream must have already awoken, and was probably waiting for them downstairs. They both raced downstairs to the Christmas Tree they had decorated together earlier in the month. 

Both stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs, their eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

In front of the fireplace was their best friend, Dream in a pair of padded stocks, and his wrist tied behind his back. He was surprisingly still fast asleep, wearing his green plaid pajamas, his dirty blond hair still unfixed, giving him an adorable bed-head style. 

Sapnap was still shocked by the admittedly adorable sight while George let out a squeal of excitement. The two looked at each other, tiptoeing over to the bound man, not wanting to wake him just yet. George sat on his belly in front of the stocks, noticing the toe cuffs binding his big toes together. Meanwhile, Sapnap crept behind his still sleeping friend. He knelt down and began to lightly pinch and tease at Dream’s sides.

“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!” He whispered in his ear.

As Dream awoke, he let out a few quiet giggles, a soft smile spreading across his face as he stirred awake. 

His eyes snapped open when he realized that he wasn’t in his bed, and was bound and helpless. 

“W-What..?” He said quietly as he pulled at the restraints.

“H-How?” He lifted his head and saw his British friend grinning at him. He let out an annoyed sigh, concluding that either him or Sapnap were responsible for his little predicament.

“Ok, which one of you did this?” He questioned suspiciously. 

He felt Sapnap hug him from behind.

“We didn’t put you here, Dreamie.” Sapnap said, putting his chin atop Dream’s head.

George's fingers began to drum against Dream’s soft soles, making him twitch at the contact.

“I think Santa put you here, Dreamie. Maybe he knew we wanted an adorable tickle boy for Christmas~”

A smile spread across Dream’s face as George stroked slightly at his soles while Sapnap began to pinch his sides. He squirmed in his restraints even more.

“Heheh ghahauys, come on! Thehehis isn’t funny!”

“Then why are you laughing?” Sapnap asked teasingly, his finger poking and prodding at his friend’s sides.

“Hey Sapnap, I think it's time we enjoy our little Christmas present.” George said, his teasing digits coming closer to Dream’s soles.

“Me too.”

Before the bound man could protest, he was suddenly attacked with tickles, Sapnaps fingernails digging into his sides, while George’s danced across his soles. He let out a surprised shriek of laughter.

“Hahahah! Ghahahauys, Nohohoho!” Dream’s face scrunched up and he grit his teeth, trying desperately to hold in his laughter. He didn’t want to give his devious friends the satisfaction of seeing him scream with laughter. He squirmed and wiggled his toes in a desperate attempt to break free. 

His battle with holding back his hysterical laughter was lost when George’s fingernails began to scratch in between his tender toes.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! STOHAHAHAHP IHEHEHT!” Dream shrieked out as George hit one of his sweet spots. 

George was delighted with his discovery, as he began to scratch even faster, making Dream wheeze with laughter. His ticklish predicament was only made worse by his pajama shirt riding up, which exposed his belly for tickles. Sapnap immediately took advantage of this as he fingered Dream’s naval. 

“Aww, how sweet~ The big bad Dream had ticklish feet!” George chanted in a sing-song voice. 

“I think he had a sensitive tummy wummy too~” Sapnap added.

Dream was wildly shaking his head, his face flushing a bright red from the merciless tickling as well as from the teasing

“STOHAHAHAHAHP PLEHEHEHEHSE, IHIHITS TOO MUHAHAHCH!”

The tickle toture lasted for several more minutes. George continued to scribble his finger across Dream’s arches and between the toes, while Sapnap teased at his sides, neck, and hips. All the while, Dream was howling with sweet hysterical laughter. 

It wasn’t long before Dream began to cough and wheeze, which cued his friends to finally stop. Even after they withdrew their teasing fingers, Dream still let out a few giggles as he came down from his ticklish high. 

Sapnap began to untie his bound hands, while George unlocked the stocks, admiring the pinkish tint on his soles. Once free, Dream got up, his legs shaking as their fluffy carpet rubbed against his still sensitive feet. His friends embraced him in a tight hug until his stability returned.  
“You ghahahuys suhahahck.” Dream squeaked out, his entire body still sensitive.

His friends only held him tighter. 

“We love you too, Dreamie.” Sapnap said as the hug was finally broken. 

They all sat on the couch before George spoke up.

“How about we open the rest of our presents now?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now nighttime, and the trio was currently sitting on the couch, snuggling with each other as they watched a holiday movie. Dream sighed as the warmth of his friends as well as from the fireplace made him feel like he was in heaven. He took out his phone, noticing he had a text from Bad. He blushed as he read it.

“Did George and Sapnap enjoy their gift from me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice fluffy fic just in time for the holiday! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
